


Кубок Стэнли — не секс-игрушка

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«‟Канадская история” - половой акт столь разнузданный, что его нельзя упоминать в прямом эфире», или день, когда Америка задумался, не слишком ли он пресен для Канады, а Канада задумался, какой дурью Америка разжился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кубок Стэнли — не секс-игрушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stanley Cup Is Not a Sex Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6879) by Kay Cricketed. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/141993).

— Итак, — Канада грохнул на стол банку кленового сиропа. — Ты мне сам расскажешь, что случилось, или мы играем в «20 вопросов»?

Америка насупился, сидя перед тарелкой с нетронутой стопкой блинчиков. Что интересно, он пребывал в пасмурном настроении почти всё утро.

— С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?  
— Ты не ел ничего. Совсем.  
— И что?  
— И то, — Канада упёр руку в бок. — Ты не станешь есть то, что перед тобой поставят, только если ты заболел или это тофу. Температуры у тебя нет, в тарелке точно не тофу, но ты всё равно не ешь, — и добавил с куда большей теплотой, чем ему того хотелось: — Ещё немного, и я свяжусь с твоими вооружёнными силами, чтоб сообщить о начале государственного кризиса. Может, скажешь уже, в чём дело? 

Америка хмуро уставился на него. Затем перевёл мрачный взгляд в тарелку, затолкал блинчик в рот и принялся жевать, упрямо храня молчание. 

Канада вздохнул.

Иногда приходилось просто смириться. Канада знал, что, если не давить, его брат сам расколется рано или поздно: Америка не умел долго держать лицо и молчать о том, что его беспокоило. Канада поджал губы и вернулся к плите в расстроенных чувствах. Он так рассчитывал на мирный завтрак напоследок, перед тем, как Америке придётся снова вернуться домой на неделю. Им нечасто удавалось провести вместе несколько ночей кряду. 

Несколько волшебных, бессонных ночей кряду. 

Он всё ещё размышлял об этих ночах, когда Америка нервно откашлялся. Кашлянуть ему пришлось пару раз, но в итоге Канада растерянно моргнул и обернулся на звук.

Америка почесал ухо. 

— Знаешь, в общем… наверное, да, что-то случилось. 

Ох. Ох, как же Америке повезло, что Канада любил его так сильно. 

— Что-то случилось, а? — сухо переспросил Канада, скрещивая на груди руки, и прислонился к кухонному столу. — Я слушаю.  
— Ну, — осторожно начал Америка и стал водить вилкой по остаткам сиропа, вырисовывая круги. — Просто, понимаешь, пару дней назад я ездил в город, и там в «Старбаксе» — у них теперь продаются эти вкуснющие латте с имбирём и карамелью — передо мной стояла одна курица с подружками, и они обсуждали твою историю…

К чему это он клонит?.. Канада слушал дальше, озадаченно склонив голову.

— На самом деле, она так сказала: «Как, вы не знаете о канадской истории?». Ну, я имею в виду, это естественно, немногие знают — без обид — но она потом начала объяснять, подробно и очень тихо, но мне всё равно было слышно и мне пришлось уйти, потому что… Это же, я не… Неужели ты правда…  
— Америка, — перебил его Канада, потому что мог, потому что они сейчас сидели у него на кухне, и потому, что он заподозрил, что речь опять пойдёт о 1812. — Нельзя верить всему, что ты слышишь на улице. Особенно — от всяких вертихвосток.

Америка надулся.

— Польша такой же.  
— Он не вертихвостка.  
— Мог бы ей быть, если бы не старался быть круче.  
— Америка.  
— Она сказала, что ты наливал кленовый сироп в кубок Стэнли и совершал с ним развратный половой акт! — выкрикнул Америка.

В кухне повисла мёртвая тишина.

— Чего? — не сразу переспросил Канада. Он отстраненно подумал, что нужно будет решить эту проблему со слуховыми галлюцинациями, а то ему только что послышалось, как Америка обвиняет его в сношениях с кубком Стэнли. Таблеток каких-нибудь попить, например.

Сгорбившийся на стуле Америка выглядел совсем несчастным. 

— Она сказала… что канадская история… что ты…  
— Ну?  
— Что ты… — голос Америки стал ещё тише. — Отрезал рога у лося, макал их… в сироп, а потом.. совал… в двух женщин, которые… друг друга… и…

Канада хлопнул себя по уху. Проблемы со слухом никуда не делись. 

— А потом мастурбировал над ними и пел «Боже, храни королеву, эй!», а потом бегал за лосем, чтоб изнасиловать его ещё раз…  
— У меня теперь свой гимн есть, — только и сказал Канада.  
— И мне всё равно, насколько ты повёрнутый и испорченный! — горячо воскликнул Америка, хоть уши у него и пылали. — Но я всё время думаю теперь, как давно это было, и если… Я знаю, что ты не стал бы мне изменять, но, может, тебе со мной слишком скучно, потому что я не разрешаю совать в меня рога…  
— Господи боже мой, — пробормотал Канада, пряча лицо в ладонях. Может, это всё психологическое. Моральная травма детства от ночнушки в рюшах, или от Франции, который по пьяни попытался объяснить ему смысл контрацепции (но разговор в итоге превратился в лекцию о разнице между мужчинами, женщинами и всеми отверстиями Англии). Не мог же его брат всерьёз так думать.

Но, похоже, всё-таки думал, и Америка, кажется, готов был расплакаться.

Как и Канада, впрочем. Отлично. 

— Мы все иногда отрываемся, — продолжил Америка с возрастающим отчаянием. — Как я, например, помнишь, я тогда очень напился и решил, что сделать это на коленях памятника Линкольну будет классным способом почтить память старика? Вот! Это из той же серии, да? Только с фистингом?

Канада несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.

— Пожалуйста, помолчи.  
— Но я…  
— Заткнись.

И Америка, будучи наученным, послушался. 

Канаде понадобилось какое-то время, чтоб перебрать в голове всё, что он хотел сказать. Когда ответ в целом приобрёл удовлетворительный вид, Канада медленно выдохнул.

— Ладно, — он вытер ладони о джинсы. — Америка?  
— Уже можно говорить?  
— Ты всё равно заговорил.  
— Ну…  
— Для начала я хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, — сказал Канада. Он знал, что говорит от всего сердца, и надеялся, что его брат, его любовник почувствует эту искренность. — Но ты такой тугодум иногда. 

Америка подозрительно прищурился.

— Ты на мне свой заумный канадский сленг не оттачивай. У меня к нему иммунитет, как у Ганди к змеиному яду.  
— Во-первых, термин «канадская история» — это твой не-слишком-заумный сленг. Не знаю, откуда он пришёл, и знать не хочу, виноваты, наверное, твои харизматичные юмористы и всемирная сеть, но ничего общего со мной он не имеет. Этот полоумный эвфемизм придумали твои люди, чтоб хохмить на тему моей половой жизни — которая теперь и твоя половая жизнь, позволь напомнить. Во-вторых, — Канада начал понемногу заводиться. — На случай, если ты не заметил, я никогда не использую сироп в качестве смазки. Знаешь, почему? 

Он дождался, пока Америка кротко помотает головой. 

— Потому что он липкий! И в-третьих, нет, я не изменял тебе, ни с женщинами, ни с лосями, ни со спортивными принадлежностями, и я не стал бы петь «Боже, храни королеву, эй!», если бы самоудовлетворялся! Никто не дрочит на королеву, — Канада выдохнул напоследок. — Может, разве что одна группа.  
— Ну да, — согласился Америка.  
— И самое важное. Кубок Стэнли?

Америка глупо улыбнулся ему.

— Так это не секс-игрушка?..  
— Ну, я уверен, что на него раньше кто-то фетишировал. Но ты знаешь, как надёжно он охраняется теперь? Хоккей священен. Кубок Стэнли — почти Грааль, — Канада погрозил Америке пальцем и укоризненно поцокал языком: — Не все державы злоупотребляют своим положением, чтоб развлечься с игрушками поинтереснее. 

На этих словах Америка окончательно расслабился. Смущённый и раскрасневшийся, но всё равно улыбающийся, он бросил на Канаду взгляд из-под ресниц:

— Значит, ты не совершаешь развратных половых актов без меня. 

Канада не мог не улыбнуться. 

— Нет, — вполголоса согласился он, подходя к Америке и касаясь его лица кончиками пальцев. Он наклонился и украл мимолётный поцелуй. — Без тебя — никогда. 

— Ну тогда… — начал было Америка, но договорить ему не дали. 

И утро снова стало добрым.

***

Три дня спустя Америка не без умысла спросил, будет ли Канада против злоупотребить их положением держав, чтоб выкрасть ключ от кубка Стэнли. Потому что, судя по всему, существовало множество вариаций «канадской истории», и не во всех из них требовался лось. 


End file.
